Mi primera vez
by Laliita
Summary: Están cordialmente invitados al casamiento de Sam y Emily Mi corazón pujaba por salir de mi pecho, un calor abrasador salía de mi corazón Si iba a ser la única mujer lobo de la historia debía ser la mejor. Y estaba lista para demostrarlo.


MI HISTORIA.

El día estaba nublado, incluso recién ahora la lluvia paraba desde la tormenta que empezó esa mañana. En ese momento me levante del sillón del comedor y caminé decidida hacia el jardín cubierto que tenia mi madre desde hace años. Arranque un par de flores, unas amarillas, unas violetas unas rosas y unas azules. Las arme en un ramito y fui hacia el muelle de la playa. Mi padre había sido cremado unos meses antes. Según él, cuando la gente moría seguía su camino, el cuerpo de las personas no debía quedar en ningún lugar físico. Los sobrevivientes no debían atarse a los fallecidos de ninguna manera. ¿Saben que pensaba yo del asunto? Que mi padre era bastante estupido cuando quería, que me hubiera encantado poder recurrir a algún lugar a ver a mi padre, o a ver una placa con su nombre. Suena morboso, pero esa hubiera sido la única prueba fidedigna de que Harry Clearwater alguna vez existió. Pero evidentemente el testarudo de mi padre no pensaba lo mismo Sue, mi madre, lo consintió en sus más estupidos deseos. Por lo que lo único que me quedaba era ese muelle donde mi padre no estaba, donde podía pensar y estar sola. Unas semanas atrás corrí hacia el mismo lugar, pensé que Seth se moría, tenia una fiebre que no bajaba y prefería no hablar porque cuando intentaba hacerlo gritaba del enojo Sue no sabia que podía ser. Y de hecho nadie se lo imaginaba pero Seth era un hombre lobo. INCREIBLE. Lo se. Si no se hubiera transformado delante mío podría jurar que era una mas de sus tontas bromas. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Sue menciono a Charly Swan, y Seth empezó a temblar y luego a hacer movimientos muy raros mi madre y yo nos quedamos quietas unos segundos, sin saber que hacer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Seth, mi pequeño hermano desapareció y en el mismo lugar apareció un lobo. Mientras yo gritaba como una histérica mi madre lo llamo a él. Quien apareció en la puerta unos segundos mas tarde, llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean y no tenia camisa. Absolutamente todo su cuerpo estaba marcado por unos grandes y llamativos músculos. Su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa hermosa que yo conocía tan bien había sido reemplazada por una cara de extrema preocupación. Pero claro algo grave estaba pasando con mi hermano menor, y de todos modos el ya no sonreía, al menos no cuando yo estaba cerca. Controle mis ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo cuando salio de la habitación, seguido por mi hermano que estaba… ¿sonriendo? Si, estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz.

- no entiendo como nadie me dijo nada de esto. – replicaba mi hermano. – no entiendo como no me entere!!. Esto es muy genial. Tengo que contárselo a alguien. Leah soy un hombre lobo!!! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Como puede ser que sea posible? ¿Todos lo sabían y me lo ocultaron? Le, pertenezco a una manada, ¿puedes creerlo? Esto es genial! Sam me dijo, me dijo que podemos correr mas rápido de lo que tu puedes imaginar simple humana. Jajaja Y que tengo que obedecer todas sus ordenes, porque el es algo así como el jefe. Le, esto es… ¿que pasa que no estas feliz por mi Le? – paro por un momento para tomar aire, yo no sabia que decirle, no pensaba responder nada de lo que el dijera acerca de estos temas que me habían hecho tan infeliz desde hace tanto tiempo. Desde que él se convirtió por primera vez, desapareció, y yo pensé que todo iba a ser más o menos normal cuando volviera. Pero finalizo antes que pudiera pestañar para saludar a mi prima. Inmediatamente mire el suelo, que parecía ser bastante interesante.

- no puedes decirle a nadie Seth, es un secreto.

- tu hermana tiene razón Seth. Están viniendo Sue, espero que no te moleste, pero creo que escucharon lo que pensaba y entendieron todo.- mi madre estaba llorando, su cara estaba llena de sentimientos que aunque quisiera eran indescriptibles.

- no, esta bien. Los estaremos esperando.

- ya vengo. Voy a avisarle a Em que todo esta bajo control.

- si quieres puedes decirle que venga también. – ¿QUE? Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que tuviera tiempo a siquiera sopesar la idea de tenerlos bajo el mismo techo.

- mmm. Bueno Leah muchas gracias eso es muy… muchas gracias. Ya vuelvo. – y desapareció por la pequeña puerta.

- muy bien Le, - fulmine a mi madre con la mirada antes que ella se dirigiera a Seth – levanta las cosas rotas de tu pieza. Es mejor que empiece a cocinar algo si van a venir ellos…

- los hombre lobo má. Dilo.

- los hombre lobo seth, los hombres lobo.

Esa noche vinieron todos. No entiendo como no pude darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Todos habían crecido de una manera poco natural, incluido seth, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello. Probablemente porque seth era mi pequeño hermanito. ¿No? No podría ser por mi aislamiento al mundo. No. No podía serlo. La fiesta de celebración termino a las 12 de la noche. Estaba muy cansada. Pero parecía que Seth no. Hablaba sin parar estaba extasiado, contento, repetía que era el mas chico de la manada, que era increíble, y que seguramente iba a ser mejor que Quil o Embry. Mientras que algunos como Sam, Jacob o Billy lo miraban desde la otra punta de la habitación con la palabra tristeza escrita en sus caras. Los días transcurrieron sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Hasta alrededor de unas dos semanas después. Cuando empezó uno de los problemas mas grandes que tuve que enfrentar en mi vida.

Estaba recostada en la cama de mi madre. Que se había ido a hablar con Charlie Swan sobre algo que ahora no recuerdo, Seth estaba en la casa de Sam, Embry, Quil o alguno de ellos y yo solo esperaba que la temperatura me bajara. Me sentía mal todo el tiempo. El medico de la reserva me había dicho que quizás había comido algo en mal estado o que, increíblemente me había afectado el clima de Forks por primera vez en mi vida.

Después de dormir lo que creo que fue la siesta mas larga de mi vida fui al comedor a buscar algo para tomar. El medico me había recomendado tomar muchos líquidos. Así que me dirigí a la cocina, saque una botella de agua de la heladera y me senté en el sillón tratando de ver televisión; pero luego recordé que por algún motivo seth en su ultima transformación había subido al techo de la casa y arrancado un par de cables, creo que era algo así como para probar sus dientes. Sue, obviamente, no le dijo nada. Antes de volver a mi cama vi la luz del contestador del teléfono titilar me acerque y presione el botón rojo. El mensaje y la voz que escuche me dejaron helada.

_Hola Sue, Seth y Leah soy Em, con Sam queríamos avisarles que pasaremos por la tarde a dejarles algo. Los queremos mucho. Besos. Ah, Leah espero que te sientas mejor. Nos vemos a la tarde._

Mi relación con mi ex prima preferida se había cortado cuando llego a la reserva y nunca se fue. No es que no la quisiera ni mucho menos, yo amaba a mi prima. La amaba en serio, solo que fue demasiado difícil para mi perder a las que yo consideraba las personas mas importantes de mi vida de una vez. Pum llego mi prima y pum se fue mi novio. Mi novio. Sam, el hombre que yo pensaba era el de mis sueños, el que se hizo realidad. Y quien rompió mi corazón y mis esperanzas solamente por su deber de seguir el destino, destino que, si me preguntan le era impuesto por su condición y su metamorfosis. Nunca le dije lo enojada, lo triste o decepcionada que estaba con el, incluso el día que tuvo que llevar a Emily al hospital por lo que le había pasado, que yo sabia no era exactamente como ella contaba la historia. Supuestamente era algo así "estaba caminando por el bosque y un oso me araño la mitad del cuerpo. Gracias a dios Sam estaba cerca y mato al oso de un escopetazo" si claro, yo no como vidrio. Lo mire, estaba a punto de gritarle lo enojada que estaba con el, que lo odiaba con toda mi alma y que casi mata a mi prima y ex mejor amiga. Pero lo vi sentado en la sala de espera, consternado. Levanto la vista y me dijo – lo siento tanto Le, lo siento tanto. Tenia la cara roja de ira, resentimiento, tristeza y otras sensaciones que no puedo describir

¿Por que lo sentía?

¿Por haberme roto el corazon

¿Por haberme lastimado cuando había prometido exactamente lo contrario?

¿Por hacerme perder la esperanza?

¿Por enamorarse de mi prima?

¿Por no poder evitar ese sentimiento?

¿Por haberla lastimado a ella también? No emocional sino fisicamente

O quizás lo sentía por todas esas cosas.

Comprendí que nada que yo dijera podía hacerlo sentir peor. Comprendí que estaba sintiendo tanto dolor como el que yo había sentido tiempo atrás. Y comprendí también que sin importar cuanto yo lo deseara el jamás podría alejarse de emily, jamás me podría haber amado como la ama a ella.

Decidí ir a acostarme para poder llorar tranquila cuando vi algo cuadrado asomarse por la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando entendí que era un sobre blanco demasiado elegante, con dos zancadas llegue a la puerta y agarre el sobre.

"_están cordialmente invitados"_ mi corazon latía demasiado fuerte. Con una mano abrí el sobre y saque el papel blanco que estaba adentro decorado con colores marrones.

_Al casamiento de Sam y Emily a realizarse…_

No pude leer mas, mi corazón pujaba por salir de mi pecho, un calor abrasador subía por mi garganta y se extendía desde mi corazón hacia mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cabeza. Un grito gutural salio de mi garganta y un segundo después no reconocí mi voz. Me encontraba encerrada en algún lugar. No me escuchaba gritar, escuchaba un ruido triste como si hubieran pisado a un perro. A un gran perro. Entonces trate de callarme y los gemidos del animal cesaron. Escuche la voz de un hombre que reconocí enseguida. Aparentemente estaba loca, ya había escuchado la voz de Sam en sueños, pero nunca había escuchado hablar a Jacob Black en ellos. No entendía porque aparecía en mis sueños ahora. No tenia sentido.

- no Leah no estas soñando, espérame unos segundos y no te desesperes voy en este momento para tu casa. Espérame ahí. Ya llego.

- ¿Que? ¿Qué? ¿Jacob? Por favor no me dejes espérame, ¿Qué me pasa Jake estoy soñando?

- no se que es lo que pasa Leah pero no estas soñando, de verdad tengo que buscar a Sam. Esto no había pasado nunca. Espérame Leah respira, tranquilízate. Ya voy a buscarte

- Jacob. Apúrate por favor.

Creo que unos tres minutos después escuche su voz. Mi pesadilla era ahora un sueño

- Lele. Acá estoy. Voy camino a tu casa. Tranquila. Estoy yendo con Jacob. Ya avisamos a Sue que no venga. Al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Sam? ¿Me voy a morir? - Era una pregunta estupida, pero al menos tendría la posibilidad de ver a mi padre. Pero no, jamás tendría tanta suerte, segundo después de hacer esa pregunta. Un hombre lobo con pelaje negro entro por la puerta de mi casa seguido por otro quien sabia era Jacob, no se como lo sabia pero era un hecho.

- leah. No se como decirte esto pero los ancianos dicen que es muy probable que seas una… una mujer lobo. La única que sabemos ha existido. Lele, necesito que te tranquilices, solo de esa manera vas a poder salir de fase. Según lo que me dijeron es la primera vez que pasa algo así. Según sus conocimientos eres la única. Pero no sabemos cuales son tus características, ni tus debilidades, no podemos suponer que seas completamente igual que nosotros. Tendríamos que probar. No lo tienes que hacer ahora si no quieres. Puedes salir de fase y lo intentaremos otro día o en otro momento… no estas pensando nada. ¿No hay ninguna pregunta que quieras hacerme?

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

- creemos que por la misma razón que nos paso a nosotros – esta vez fue Jacob quien hablo – por la cercanía que tenemos con los Cullen

- ¿con esos vampiros asquerosos chupasangre hijos de re mil…?

- le, si no te calmas jamás podrás salir de fase.

- ¿que estabas haciendo cuando ocurrió la transformación? – pregunto Jacob.

- nada. No te importa. ¿Cómo carajo hago para salir de acá adentro?

- tranquila Leah

- no puedo estar tranquila Sam ¿cual es la parte que no entiendes de eso? ¿Acaso eres un retrasado mental o algo así?

- Leah hasta que no te calmes no podrás salir, te lo digo por experiencia. – asentí con la cabeza e intente sonreír, pero creo que lo que salió de mi fue mas una mueca amenazante – respira, respira Leah. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en la misma altura que antes. Y un frío recorrió mi espalda. Estaba desnuda frente a Jacob y Sam. Genial. Mi vida es genial. Corrí rápidamente a mi habitación dispuesta a colgarme con lo primero que encontrara.

- ¿Leah? Es normal eso. Cuando te trasformas tu cuerpo creces rápidamente y como es de un momento a otro, al menos la primera vez, rompes cualquier cosa que tengas puesta

- lárgate Jacob. No necesito hablar con nadie.

- déjala Jake. Saldrá cuando este lista.

Minutos después, vestida y con toda la ropa cubriendo absolutamente mi cuerpo Salí. A enfrentarme a Sam

- ya estoy lista.

- genial.

- que es lo que quieres saber Leah?

- ¿como hago para no convertirme nunca mas?

- no funciona así Le, no es algo que uno pueda elegir. Es nato.

- ¿voy a serlo para toda la vida Sam? Dime la verdad. – mi única esperanza estaba a punto de desvanecerse

- solo puedes dejar de transformarte después de varios años o algo así. No se muy bien como funciona pero cuando tu cuerpo y tu mente deciden dejar de ser inmortales… no se, supongo que dejas de convertirte…- y se desvaneció. No pude evitarlo y dos lágrimas salieron de mi cara.

- no Leah por favor no te pongas así. Por favor. Entiendo como te sientes.

- no Sam no me vengas con eso porque no puedes ni siquiera llegar a entender como me siento. Soy una mujer lobo.

- Leah hace unas semanas tu hermano estaba en tu misma posición y supo adaptarse…

- mi hermano es un chiquilín, no es lo mismo.

- ¿Jacob, puedes ir a avisarle a los demás? Y avísale a Sue que la necesitamos y también a los ancianos. – Jacob asintió y salio rápidamente de mi casa. Me quede sola con Sam, que se acerco y me abrazo, me abrazo como hacia años no lo hacia. Con fuerza, conteniéndome, protegiéndome.

-voy a estar contigo Lele, solo tranquila. Yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor que cualquier otra mujer y creo que incluso mejor que algunos de los lobos de nuestra manada.

- eso lo se.

- serás la mejor mujer lobo que el mundo haya visto.

- eso es porque soy la única.

- no Le, te equivocas. Eso es porque eres única. No me defraudes

Esa conversación sigue grabada en mi memoria, y si bien desde ese día en adelante las cosas cambiaron radicalmente lo único que seguía intacto era mi promesa. me prometí a mi misma ser tan buena como ellos.

_Si iba a ser la única mujer lobo de la historia debía ser la mejor. Y estaba lista para demostrarlo_


End file.
